


Unlovable

by KaiSkitty



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sexual Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are unlovable...MONSTER.." Rido's whispers in the darkness are like a double-edged knife for Kaname; both rotting his brain and giving him fake salvation.But Zero will NOT watch his lover fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlovable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: vampire knight belongs to Hino-sensei of course not me
> 
> A/N: About where Kaname is keeping his ancestral coffin…the place I wrote in this fiction is pure fantasy.  
> Warning: lemon and yaoi and a bit OC Kaname
> 
> Important note: this fiction is actually a birthday gift for my dear friend Amaterasu. I wish I could give more than this to her but too bad we live far apart.

Love means to love which is unlovable; or it is no virtue at all.

Gibert K.Chesterton

 

*****

It was one of those nights.

It was moonless and cold, with dark pregnant rainy clouds in the horizon. No silver was shining in the sky to grace it, all the grace was gone for now.  
He sat there on the bed beside his sleeping lover; unmoving and cold. Empty. He knew it was the effect of his lunar addiction; the way he felt numb when there were no silver rays shimmering in the night sky; it was because he didn't feel safe without silver wrapped around him.

He hated it. He hated the nights that silver glow of the moon was not there. But the disgusting truth that was suffocating him was that some part inside of him, a small part that he denied the existence of, craved for these nights.  
He craved for the burning sensation of being dominated enveloping his senses, he craved for that bitter comfort of hell; He craved for those mocking whispers in the darkness….

He craved for him.

His Ruby eyes became glassy and hollow as he stood up like a possessed puppet. He was shaking. He stank of guilt…it was suffocating him to betray his lover like this but his cravings were just too strong to ignore…and he was weak.

He craved for him.

He gave one last look to his lover's sleeping face before leaning down and murmuring a silent apology. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me Zero."  
And then Kuran Kaname walked out of their bedroom towards his hellish ancestral sanctuary.

******

He pushed the giant sealed door open, shivering as he walked through it. The door closed behind him as he entered with a horrible sound, hiding him from outsiders. His presence made the huge room to be half-lit with flickering candles automatically. The candles started to glow in to life one by one as he started to walk to his ancestral coffin.

Then he simply sat there. He had to wait for him. But he was already getting restless behind his emotionless mask.

Shadows danced in the darkest corner of the room and dark shapes got combined to each other. The room got heated up and after a second there was a graceful form of a man standing there between the shadows. A devious smirk was on his lips and his dual-colored eyes were dancing with darkness. He was handsome in every sense but darkness and mania was dripping from him. Kuran Rido was what could be called a portrait of a dangerous beauty.

His smirk widened as he saw Kaname, sitting there simply waiting for him. "I thought you said you are going to resist my spell on these nights?" He moved closer, twining his long fingers in to Kaname's dark hair, pushing the man's head further down to his knees.

Kaname moaned silently but he didn't answer. He just looked away.

"Hmmm….too weak to resist, are we?" hummed Rido as pulled the other man's hair backwards harshly, touching his unusual soft lips with his sharp nails.  
A dark smirk stretched across Rido's lips once more as he watched blood dripping from Kaname's lips slowly. "That blood scent….it arouses my fangs...not to mention myself." His smirk widened.

Hate danced in Kaname's eyes. He wanted to submit and at the same time he didn't. He was fading in to his own insanity. He narrowed his eyes and breathed heavily. He was trapped in his own rotten mind.

Of course Rido could read him like an open book. He knelt before him and licked his blood-stained lips seductively. "You love that Hunter, don't you? That's why you are hiding yourself in protection of moon and stars. "  
Kaname stiffened, his eyes wet for moment before turning in to a shallow shade. "Yes. I love him"

"But aren't you betraying him?" asked Rido in a fake innocent tone.

Kaname's eyes became wild and hopeless. "Betraying? NO! This is rape! This is rape!" He backed away, wanting to turn away from Rido, seeking shelter in the other side of the coffin.

Before Kaname could turn away, there was a heavy sting of whip on his still clothed flesh. He felt light-headed. He looked up and locked eyes with Rido who had such a sweet smirk on his face that it was almost sickening.  
"You cannot rape the willing." was Rido's simple answer and the bitter reality hurt Kaname to the core.

Rido's smirk widened as his dual-colored eyes fell on Kaname's panicked and helpless eyes. "What is it? Are you afraid of my blood whip?" he whispered silkily and licked his whip seductively.

"Now…won't you strip?"

Kaname shook his head; it was not like he had not any pride left. Rido's silky smile shrank in to a frown, ruby and sapphire of his eyes unreadable and then they narrowed slightly.

"My slave…" breathed Rido as he began licking the other man's pale beautiful neck, never pressing his fangs completely in to the soft flesh but giving enough pressure to leave little bite marks and making the other melt from pleasure. Kaname moaned in need. It was wrong. He shouldn't be enjoying this. His neck pleasure point was reserved for Zero. It was not supposed to feel good. So why he was feeling like melted butter in his uncle's arms?

Zero…Zero…Zero….

The name burned him like hot metal on his skin. Like hot silver.  
He pushed Rido away harshly. "Get away from me, you beast!" He panted; mind a chaos and his body on fire. It was so wrong and yet he craved for that disgusting beast. But he himself was a beast too. He whimpered in misery.

"Resisting again, Slave?" muttered Rido, voice low with bitter amusement. "You have been too much of a rebel lately…and I have shown you too much of a kindness…it is true that I cannot come out from this prison for now…but I can punish you good and thoroughly." Poison was dripping from every of those whispered words.

Kaname half-whimpered, half growled as Rido's grip on his neck tightened, that alluring dark figure leaning close to his face, hot breath brushing against his ear .He nibbled on Kaname's earlobe, clawing his neck with his sharp nails at the same time. Kaname moaned. Rido knew how to pleasure his masochistic side and he hated to admit how much that hurt.  
Long fingers slid his shirt from his shoulders and he flinched as Rido's cold flesh brushed against his. No matter how handsome the man was, it seemed that living in this ancestral prison had turned his already non-existing body cold to touch. Kaname could feel his own tears on his smoky lashes …he knew he never deserved the hunter's love.

"My nephew…" breathed the Rido as pushed his fangs harshly in to Kaname's shoulders, his own shirt undone, showing off the pale sculpted chest. Blood oozed out and the rich, bittersweet taste filled Rido's senses. It was like getting drunk by the best wine. It was an erotic bliss but it was not enough.

Kaname panted as he held on his uncle. He knew why His uncle had not taken blood from his neck directly. He knew what was going to come. He struggled against Rido's powerful grip but his uncle held him down easily. It was no use. He knew, Rido would get what he wanted in the end. He always did.

"It is not like you don't want this…" Voices started to whisper in his head...and he just ignored them as his eyes turned hollow.  
"Why don't you surrender?" Asked Rido against his shoulder, gritting his fangs in frustration .His dual-colored eyes were narrowed in to a sharp glare.

"SURRENDER COMPELETLY!"

There was harsh sting of blood whip on Kaname's pale flesh again and this time on his naked shoulders. Kaname's skin was on fire but he didn't flinch. Tears slipped from long lashes and a chocked sob made Rido's lips stretch in to a poisonous smile.

"I am your only true salvation. You know it, don't you? Who would actually love a beast like you?"

Kaname's eyes widened, his breaths coming in short needy gasps. "NO" He whispered voice barely audible … "NO!"  
Rido smirked as he pulled him close, slowly starting to tease the muscles on his stomach and around his navel.

"You are unlovable….Monster."

He whispered in Kaname's ear as his hand slid up on Kaname's chest,reaching to one nipple and pinching with sadistic pleasure."No...Nnnnngh…." Kaname trembled in an awfully dirty erotic vibe, not able to contain his moan of pain and pleasure. He was so pathetic.

He was panting like a drowning man now, as Rido stripped him shamelessly from every piece of his clothing, soon nothing left on him even for a bit of modesty. His cheeks burned with shame and he tried to cover himself, making Rido amused.

"Why bother with modesty when there is no outsider slave?" Smirked Rido darkly.

Kaname looked at him with wide and fearful eyes as he pushed him down on the ancestral coffin roughly and his resistance will completely shattered as suggestive hand started to stroke his insides. He felt Rido nudged his naked legs apart with his own legs then…the feeling of flesh again flesh…Rido's erection against his body…when did Rido had become naked?

The fingers moved suggestively inside him at first, but them the movements changed in to rough and hot ones which he longed for. He threw his head back and let that wild sensuality take over him. His mind foggy with lust and arousal, his body had betrayed his heart, betrayed his beloved.  
As he was mercilessly teasing and touching his nephew, Rido bit down on Kaname's pale delicate neck without warning. The taste of Kaname's bittersweet rich blood filled his month and he felt was drowning in some crimson euphoria. Apart from the uniqueness, Kaname's blood taste was full of a darkness and sorrow that no other had possessed. It always allured Rido. Kaname felt an agonizing terror in his mind as Rido's sharp fangs claimed him. He writhed in pain under in uncle's weight, his breaths coming in short husky gasps. But he didn't struggle to get free. Only Rido could give him what he craved.

Rido slid his fangs free from the wound on Kaname's neck and looked at the blood dripping on Kaname's neck in ecstasy. So beautiful and fragile. He caressed that smooth neck for moment, feeling the blood wetting his fingers. A smirk was on his face again.

"How about to use your own precious blood as lubricant? What do you think Kaname?" His voice so silky and his bloody lips so tempting….  
Kaname whimpered and hid his face between his hands in shame. He was being so shamelessly dominated by the one he hated…but it was so needed, so desired.

Rido's fingers went between his tights again, this time wet with his own blood and the merciless pain and pleasure started again. Kaname didn't know which he couldn't take any more. The dirty sense of pain or the euphoric pleasure….

"Now let me totally dominate you on your own coffin… slut."

The dirty word rolled out of Rido's tongue like nothing unusual but to Kaname it was like being punched in the gut. Because he felt it was true. He was playing the wh0re for his uncle on his own ancestral coffin. Had he no shame?

It seemed not, because when Rido entered him with one, powerful thrust suddenly, he forgot all the shame and heartache. His mind got cloudy with lust and he opened his legs more invitingly. Rido's thrusts got harder and faster and Kaname's lips opened in a silent scream. He pulled himself up a bit as Rido was thrusting in to him mercilessly, panted and looked back at Rido with hazy, lust-filled eyes. Taking that devious face between his hands as he was ruthlessly taken, his lips claimed Rido's fiercely and hungrily. He was burning. He could not take it any longer….  
He surrendered to Rido.

*****

 

There was no shining moon in the night sky when Kaname stepped back in to the bedroom. His heart was twisting in guilt and pain. The world always blurred to black after he freed his sinful side like this and the pleasure of temporarily salvation always melted to nothingness.  
"You went to him again. Am I not enough?" His heart missed a beat. It was Zero's sad voice.

It was like an invisible hand had punched through his gut, its fingers wrapping around his insides and ripping him apart. Zero knew it all along.

It made him to want to curl up somewhere from shame and die. Preferably NOW.

He wanted to say thousands of things. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, wanted to explain, wanted to say that he is sorry. But when he opened his lips he simply asked.

"Am I unlovable?"

His lover looked at him for a moment like he was crazy before smiling. "So am I…but together, unlovable creatures can be loved…Kuran you idiot."

For the first time in many moonless nights, Kuran Kaname smiled.

*****


End file.
